1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gas torch with an articulated and extendable body enabling remote execution of various tasks using the flame produced by the tip of the torch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional gas torch comprises at one end a tip provided with a nozzle at which the flame is formed and at the opposite end terminations for connection to flexible gas supply hoses; on the output side of these terminations are valves for adjusting the flowrate of each gas. Between the valves and the tip lies the body of the torch which comprises rigid tubes through which the gases are conveyed to the tip.